Vivante
by Oceanna
Summary: Un monologue intérieur de Rose après le naufrage du Titanic: "Je tente de vivre, je te le promets, de faire en sorte que chaque jour compte, puisse compter – mais comment, dis-moi, quand je porte en moi ta mort et celle de tant d'autres ? Comment vivre ?


A/N : Cet OS est né de la confluence de beaucoup de choses. Le catalyseur, certes, est _Titanic_, mais en aval, on peut y retrouver mon admiration pour _Dans la Foule_ de Mauvignier, à qui j'ai emprunté la structure de l'OS et une citation qui était parfaite pour la situation et que je rêvais de mettre quelque part. Les vers d'Aragon, très connus « mon bel amour, mon cher amour, ma déchirure / je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé... » m'ont martelé la tête pendant toute la rédaction, vous en trouverez sans doute des marques un peu partout.

Merci à **Cat**' pour avoir vidé ce texte de mes fautes d'inattention.

J'espère que cette lecture vous plaira.

.

_**Vivante**_

.

_Rose_

Ta voix est toujours là, comme un reproche, comme un rappel de mes promesses, comme un souvenir qui surgit de la nuit avec la même intensité qu'au premier jour

_Rose_

Oui, je te l'ai promis, je vivrai, toujours, pleinement, sans regret. Mais avant, laisse-moi le temps de te porter en moi, de nous porter en moi seule pour pouvoir te laisser partir. Un monde est en moi, qui a tourné, révolutionné autour de toi et de toi seul, et de malheureux jours trop courts, trop brefs, qui ont disparu trop vite, et tu n'es plus le centre de ce monde, tu n'es plus là. Tout est vide, vide comme l'océan, vide comme l'oubli. Pourtant, contre tout, mon corps porte encore ta marque et je sens encore tes mains sur ma peau, tes lèvres contre les miennes, ton rire et ta voix – mais tu n'es plus là et ces souvenirs se vident, se videront, toujours moins précis, toujours moins vivides, toujours engloutis dans l'écume des jours et l'océan de l'oubli. Tu es en moi, mais incomplet, souvenir, trésor enfoui dans mon cœur, mais à jamais vide, à jamais perdu, à jamais englouti, et ce n'est que ton souvenir qui me réchauffe, comme une lumière vide...

_Rose_

Pourquoi ? Injustement parti, trop tôt, nous aurions pu, nous venions à peine de commencer notre route ensemble. Injustement disparu, comme ces centaines d'autres dont le souvenir se confond, masse indistincte de fantômes dont les visages glacés ou brûlants de paniques sont en moi, fantôme que je garde chaque jour et chaque nuit.

_Jack_

Comment les apaiser ? Comment payer le prix qu'il faut pour qu'ils me laissent tranquilles ? Je tente de vivre, je te le promets, je tente de tenir les mots dérisoires qui me reviennent si souvent – que chaque jour compte, puisse compter – mais comment, dis-moi, quand je porte en moi ta mort et celle de tant d'autres ? Comment vivre, comment avancer, comment sortir de cet étonnement cotonneux qui me saisit chaque instant : pourquoi suis-je là et pas dans ma cabine, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à sentir le bois de la promenade sous mes pas ? Pourquoi suis-je ici, quand je devrais être loin, sur la mer, sur le plus grand paquebot du siècle – et la réponse, terrible, c'est parce que

_Jack_

Tes mots à toi pourraient, avec ton sourire, dire pourquoi et comment avancer, comment vivre encore, vivre, tenir le chagrin à l'écart, ne pas le laisser m'empêcher de reconstruire une vie – je la vois encore, notre vie. Nous aurions eu le temps de voyager un peu partout de courir le monde avant de trouver un endroit où nous installer – et encore, je suis certaine que nous l'aurions quitté, encore et encore, pour aller vers l'aventure, l'inconnu, la nouveauté. Nous aurions eu le temps de nous connaître : les qualités, comme les défauts. Il y aurait eu des disputes pour un repas trop cuit un soir de fatigue, pour les couvertures que tu m'aurais volées, mes vêtements clairsemé partout dans les pièces, mes bijoux entre les draps et sur le sol. Il y aurait eu des fou-rire devant mon incapacité, dans les premiers temps à faire la lessive, la cuisine et la vaisselle et tout ce qu'il faut pour tenir une maison sans domestique. Tu m'aurais appris tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire et qu'il était impossible de réaliser parce que je ne suis plus une bonne fille de l'aristocratie anglaise... Nous aurions eu le temps de rire et de vivre, de pleurer et de regretter aussi parce que c'est ça aussi la vie, une masse de chagrin que toi seul sais secouer d'un coup sec pour profiter encore de la vie, de notre vie, que je n'aurais jamais parce que tu

_Jack_

Je ne cesserai jamais de la rêver, cette vie. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi, peut-être que sous la masse des jours ce que nous avions commencé se serait écroulé, peut-être que j'aurais été trop égoïste ou toi trop papillonnant, que nos caractères auraient été trop forts et que nous aurions fini par nous haïr – et mes souvenirs auraient perdu leur lumière, je n'aurais pas notre amour comme une brûlure, un joyau, un enfant, si précieux et si rare, et si unique – et ton absence ne serait pas une déchirure que je ne sais comment réparer, pas encore, parce qu'il me faut du temps. Mais égoïste je le suis. J'ai vécu, je survivrai et je tuerai en moi les regrets et les remords, parce que les autres sont morts mais que moi, je dois bien vivre, je te l'ai promis. Malgré l'absence, les remords ne n'avoir rien pu faire, et le silence glacé – celui de cette nuit où les cris s'éteignaient peu à peu, et où même l'attente s'engourdissait avec le froid, cette nuit où tu

_Rose_

Et ta voix toujours aussi vivante comme une promesse, un rappel, et je pleure de l'entendre en moi – oui, je vivrai, laisse-moi juste un peu de temps, un peu plus de temps. Laisse-moi pleurer au creux de mes draps et revivre dans le silence ta peau contre la mienne, et tes lèvres, et ton corps, et ton rire, et ta voix, et ta sueur, et tes yeux, laisse-moi revivre tout cela, en boucle, jusqu'à être certaine que tu m'as marquée à jamais, au fer blanc, jusqu'à ce que tu m'habites assez pour que je n'oublie pas, que je n'oublie jamais, que je n'ai plus peur de te laisser sur le bas-côté de mes souvenirs parce que tu m'as accouchée, tu entends, Jack ? Tu m'as révélée au monde, et parfois je te hais de m'avoir laissé orpheline et solitaire, dans un monde trop grand et trop vide où je peine à me rappeler de mes rêves : il faut ta voix pour me les souffler et je lui fais confiance, comme toujours, je te promets, je t'ai promis, j'avancerai...

_Rose_

Oui, je vivrai, Jack, je vivrai. Pire, je ne serai fidèle qu'à la vie, tu entends, tu es parti, tu me laisses et je ne te pardonnerai jamais parce que c'est à la vie qu'on doit fidélité et à personne, surtout pas à ceux qui nous manquent et nous tuent avec eux – personne n'est digne de se croire au dessus de cet amour qu'on doit à la vie – ni assez beau, ni assez fort pour se substituer à elle. Alors tant pis pour toi et pour moi, tant pis pour nous, tant pis pour l'amour. Je vivrai.

… … …

. … .

.

_Jack_

Voilà, j'ai trouvé le courage de faire repartir ma vie. Je sors et je vis, comme je t'ai promis : ma nouvelle vie commence. Le monde chante en moi à chaque pas, et tu es là, si présent et si fort que je croirais presque te toucher et sentir l'odeur de ta peau. Je prends des cours de théâtre : six mois, à les alterner avec un petit boulot de vendeuse, et je partirai loin d'ici, je quitterai la chambre d'hôtel payée avec les boucles d'oreilles que je portais, je partirai à Hollywood pour jouer les actrices. Ton absence est une pointe en plein cœur, mais j'utilise ton nom, comme la seule preuve que tu as bien existé un jour, même s'il n'y a aucune trace de toi nulle part sauf en moi, et cela doit suffire, cela suffit pour que je ne m'abandonne pas au désespoir. Tu as toujours été trop vivant pour que la mort te prenne totalement, j'en suis certaine, et c'est pour ça que je vais continuer, pour toi, parce que tu es là, en moi, dans ma chair et qu'il faut que je vive pour toi

_Jack_

Je vais devenir actrice, tu imagines ? Tu rirais aux éclats si tu me voyais, avec mon faux nom, mes faux papiers et un mensonge pour mon passé, tu rirais aux éclats parce que la femme qui me fait travailler trouve que j'exagère, que je suis trop romanesque et elle a raison, quand même, et je m'amuse, et j'apprends et je vis. Tu comprends, actrice, c'est pour vivre autant de vies que possible – comment faire sinon pour apaiser les fantômes qui restent dans un coin de ma mémoire, tout ces morts qui n'ont pas eu leur change, qui n'ont pas eu de chance, qui auraient bien voulu vivre aussi, mais qui n'ont pas pu par un coup du sort. D'autres cherchent encore des responsables, des noms sont pointés du doigts, on demande des explications – et on en a, mais elle sont fausses. C'est arrivé, tout simplement, c'est arrivé comme toi, comme moi, comme nous, par hasard, par un mélange de chance et de malchance, et seul ce parallèle me rend l'idée supportable

_Jack_

Il ne faut pas que je m'arrête trop pour penser à toi et à eux, maintenant, j'y ai déjà suffisamment pensé et si je n'avance pas, si je ne fais pas ces pas qui m'éloignent de toi, je finirai par me jeter d'une fenêtre, pointer un pistolet contre ma tempe ou me laisser renverser par un train. Ton absence est insupportable de silence, comment penser que jamais je ne te reverrai ? Alors je vis, actrice, vendeuse, j'enchaîne les vies et les heures pour ne pas penser –

mais je n'oublie pas.

… … …

. … .

.

_Jack_

Hollywood ! M'y voilà, le cœur en feu en train de tenter d'imaginer tes commentaires à propos de cette foule qui se prend trop au sérieux, j'en ris toute seule. Je n'ai guère de sous en poche, comme toi, et j'aime cette sensation, presque inquiète dans un éclat de rire, de ne pas savoir exactement si je vais pouvoir rester longtemps ici. J'ai déjà des rôles de figurantes, pour un peu de temps, assez pour emménager avec une autre actrice, qui vient de broadway pour les comédies musicales et qui rêve avec moi de ses premières lignes de texte, seule, devant la caméra.

J'y crois comme une idiote parce que tu crois en moi et elle aussi. Joan vient du sud, elle n'a ni ton accent, ni ton sourire et encore moins tes cheveux, mais ses parents ont un ranch, et elle m'apprend à faire la cuisine et la vaisselle, à réparer la plomberie et me dépatouiller des meubles branlants. Elle ne pose pas de questions importantes, ou rarement, et là je les élude et elle n'insiste pas, je ne lui parlerai pas de toi. Elle a deviné sans doute que j'ai mes secrets, et peu lui importe, elle dit m'aimer comme je suis, malgré mes crises d'hystérie quand le stress devient trop fort, quand je ne sais plus comment faire, elle dit qu'elle me supporte et que si je ne le faisais pas, elle le ferai à ma place, que donc tout va bien... Elle a raison, et je l'aime bien aussi malgré son horrible accent et son goût déplorable en matière de peinture. Elle a un ranch, et nous partageons nos économies : dès qu'on en a assez, elle m'emmène chez ses parents et m'apprendra à monter comme un cow-boy

tu vois, je n'oublie rien

.

. … .

… … …

. … .

.

_Jack_

Les années s'enchaînent, et parfois ton visage met du temps avant de me revenir, et les petits détails m'échappent. Cela tue, de te laisser partir, et je te retiens encore en moi, comme une égoïste parce que j'ai besoin de ta voix, et de ta facilité à être heureux d'un rien, parce que j'ai besoin de toi, de ton souvenir... Pour toi, j'enchaîne les paris dont on me dit qu'ils sont fous – qu'importe ! Je m'amuse comme une folle.

J'arrive presque à obtenir des têtes d'affiche, maintenant, je n'ai plus à compter mes sous. Je passe de films en films, d'appartements en maisonnettes, de colocataires en amants. J'en ai. J'en aurai. Leurs peaux se sont superposées à la tienne et ont comme toi réveillé mon corps. Je les ai tous aimé assez pour cela – c'est la seule promesse que je tiens, de les aimer, de les avoir vu hors de la masse anonyme, de les avoir connu assez longtemps pour que nos étreintes aient du sens. J'avance.

Il y a cet homme. À peine plus vieux que moi, un sourire timide et honnête, un air d'enfant sage. Il me retient quand je suis égoïste et il s'amuse de moi quand je prends la vie trop au sérieux. Il m'aime, et je crois que moi aussi.

Il n'est pas toi. Il n'a ni ta voix, ni ton accent, il est blond comme les blés et porte ses cheveux très courts. Il n'a ni tes yeux, ni ta bouche, ni tes mains. Il a des fossettes quand il sourit. Il n'est pas comme toi, et c'est cela qui rend l'idée de passer ma vie avec lui supportable. Il m'a demandée en mariage. J'ai dit oui, sans honte, sans trahison parce que tu es mort et que je suis la seule à te porter en moi. Tu ne me veux pas nonne, à jamais éteinte, à jamais perdue, et c'est pour ça que j'ai dit oui, pour porter ses enfants dont aucun n'aura le nom de Jack, pour vivre dans une vraie maison, pour devenir une grand-mère insupportable avec ses souvenirs – mais pas les tiens, Jack, jamais, ils sont en moi comme un trésor et seul un coup du sort pourra me le faire abandonner – pour vivre ce que tu n'as pas pu m'offrir parce que la mort est venue avant.

Il n'est pas toi, mais j'ai eu ce rêve déchirant où je te voyais. Il a duré jusqu'à mon réveil, et j'ai cru pendant quelques secondes dans mon demi-sommeil que ton corps était le sien, que c'était ton bras qui traversait mon ventre, ta chaleur qui chauffait les draps, que par miracle le naufrage était un rêve et que tu étais

Je me suis levée dans le petit jour sans le réveiller. Je suis allée jusqu'à la terrasse où j'ai accumulé les fleurs en pot, et l'air était froid, et la lumière déjà vive, et le monde plein d'une odeur fraîche de printemps. Ton souvenir était une déchirure, mais j'ai pleuré devant la beauté du monde et de la vie, pas pour toi, non mon amour, pas pour toi

juste parce que je vis

Jack

je vis.


End file.
